The Runaway Mothers
by Fireheart77
Summary: This a story about Kya and Ursa, the mothers of Katara and Zuko, and what they did for their children, and what they did to survive. To stay out of the view of Ozai, Ursa's husband and try to blend in.
1. Chapter 1

The Runaway Mothers: a thought up story by me, Fireheart77

All mentions of the characters belong to Nickelodeon.

This a story about Kya and Ursa, the mothers of Katara and Zuko, and what they did for their children, and what they did to survive. To stay out of the view of Ozai, Ursa's husband and try to blend in.  
In this story Katara's mother does have Water Bending abilities.  
I hope you enjoy the story!

_  
(Kya"s POV)

(Before)  
I see my 5 year old daughter walk in as I'm pleading for my life. "Whats he doing in here mommy?" Young Katara asked me. "Get out of here little one." I say, "I can take care of it." "Yes 'little one'." Yon Rha, the captain of the invading firebenders, sneers. "Shoo." She looks at me with scared eyes. I nod. She scurries off under the flap of the igloo. "Now," I say. "What do you want?" I ask my voice laced with hatred. "Your water benders." He says simply. I look up at him. "Your looking at the only one in this entire village." "Good." He says. And he knocks me unconscious. Everything is black, but I can hear the screams of my people as I'm dragged onto the Fire Benders ship. "Set sail!" Yon Rha shouts to his crew. "And set course for the Fire Nation. Take her to the brig." He says evilly.  
(Present)  
I wake up with a jolt. _It was a dream_, I think to myself. Though it couldn't be more real. With my arms clamped behind my back, biting into my wrist. I wince, not only from the clamps, but of my longing to see my family. Ah, Katara and Sokka. My little rays of sunlight in this dark place and only thoughts keeping me alive right now. I strain against the chains for the thousandth time till my arms give out. "I wouldn't do that if you want to get a good position at the palace." The young Fire Bender guard outside my cage says to me. "Do what? Be difficult for you?" I spat out at him. "To strain against these bonds that tie me down? Why do you care?!" "Because I know what you did." He says. I look at him. "You protected your daughter from Yon Rha and talked you and her out of him killing the both of you. I know most people who pass him die." He says. "And you got two people out from under his wrath." "Whats your name?" I ask. My anger reducing. "Lin." He says. "Thank you for the advice, Lin.'' He looked up at me. "Maybe I can put in a good word for you. That you would work better as a house servant instead of in some of the more dirtier jobs." He says smiling. I look at this kindness bestowed onto me by a Fire Bending stranger. "Thank you. I say. "And may the Moon Spirit bless you." I say.

(Ursa's POV)

"Ozai?" I ask as I walk up to my husband. "Yes dear, what is it?" He says distractedly. I had choose the time to ask perfectly. He was looking at war maps and deciding where to put troops. The time where he's most distracted. "I would like a Water Bender servant." I say. "Yes dear, what ever you want." He said as he moved some troops on his map. "Yon Rha will be back from a raid tomorrow. You may take your pick." I thank him and leave him to his work. Entering my room, I sigh and lay on my bed. I was expecting a question on why I wanted a Water Bending servant. My answer would have been that it would be easier to fill my tub with a Water Bender. What he didn't know was the real reason. There was a moat surrounding the walls and if I had a Water Bender she could help me escape. I call my servants to undress me and get my sleeping clothes on. While they did, I contemplated how my plan was going to work. After they finished they bowed and said goodnight. I went to my bed. I didn't realize how tired I was and fell asleep quickly.

I woke up early and had my servants prepare a quick breakfast and dress me. I wore a red kimono with a dark red sash across the middle. My hair was tied up in a bun with my tiara in front of it. I called my carriage and rode to the wharf. Yon Rha was already there loading up slaves into a carriage when I came. "Hello your Majesty!" He said bowing. "What brings you here?" "I need a Water Bending slave." She said with authority. "We only have one your highness and we are taking her in for training. She's very rebellious milady." Suddenly one of the guards walked up to him and whispered in his ear. "Ah. My Lieutenant, Lin, says that she calmed down during the ship ride here, she's all yours." He said. He gave a couple orders and a beautiful Southern Water Tribe woman, with grime allover her. Even with that though her features were amazing, bright intelligent blue eyes, gorgus black hair cascaded down her back in a long braid, and a look of wisdom only a mother could have. ''Bring her to the carriage.'' I commanded. A guard, Lin, I think his name was, brought her to me. I gestured to the carriage and she climbed in. I looked at the guard. "Why did you whisper to Yon Rha about her?'' I asked. Shyly he said. "Because I didn't want this mother who was taken from her children to get 'trained' into being a sewer cleaner or something even worse.'' _Wow, _I thought_._ "How thoughtful.'' I say ''Thank you.'' I get in my carriage and ride off thinking about the young guards kindness.


	2. Chapter 2

(Kya's POV)

Silence filled the air as I rode in the carriage. The woman sitting across from me didn't start a conversation so I decided to wait until I was spoken to, to speak. The silence dragged on until, "What's your name?" The woman across from me asked. "Kya." I said softly. "What a beautiful name!" She exclaimed. ''I am Ursa, wife to Ozai.'' "It is nice to meet you mistress.'' I say politely. We were quite far from the palace when suddenly we stopped. ''What's happening?" Ursa asked her driver. No response. I look at Ursa and ask, ''Do you have any water?'' I whisper to her. She nods passing her water flask to me. ''Stay here." I say. I slowly get out and open the water flask. I pretend to take a drink like nothing's wrong. Suddenly a band of black clad men jump down from the trees surrounding me. "Who are you?" I ask in my most innocent voice. ''We are the black hand.'' Someone says though I can't decipher who. "Why are you in the queens carriage?'' A different voice asks me. "I am but a humble servant on an errand for my mistress." I say feigning scared eyes. A smaller boy jumps from the tree behind me and I turn. "Search the carriage." He commands. But before any of the men can react I water whip the circle of men around me and freeze the leader. I look at the others and raise two water tentacles from my arms and slam them into the ground. The water spreads and freezes at their ankles. Turning I run and hop up to the drivers seat and whip the ostrich-horses. They lurch forward and we rush to the palace.

(Ursa's POV)

My breath caught in her throat as I saw Kya, a woman who I had just met, save my life from this 'black hand' group. I didn't sit still till we were inside the royal gates. As we pull in I notice that, exhausted from her fight, Kya faints. I rush to help her but one of the royal guards catches her before she hits the ground. "What would you like to do with her milady?'' "Lay her on my bed and get a tub heated.'' I commanded. ''A far ways from the palace there are men in the road who attacked me. Capture all of them and bring them in for questioning.'' "Yes, your highness.'' He says and dashes off with Kya in his arms. I head to the local market to find some new clothes for Kya. I bring two guards with just in case the black hand shows up. I buy a light blue kimono with a red sash to show that she works in the palace. I also buy a bag for the escape while the guards aren't looking. Happy with my purchases I ride back to the palace.

I walk into my room to find that Kya's awake. She sits on my bed with her back to me. "Would you like to clean up?" I ask. She jumps and turns around. Nodding, she follows me to the bathroom. I show her where the soap is and pass her a towel. ''Call if you need anything.'' I say and walk out.

(Kya's POV)

After my bath I dry off and get dressed. Feeling better I walk out, into the queens bedroom. She's on her bed in a sitting position. I clear my throat to announce my presence. "Do you need anything mistress?'' I ask. "No," She says. "And please, call me Ursa.'' She gestures for me to sit next to her and I comply. "But, I need your help.'' "Of course, mist- I mean Ursa.'' She looks at me. ''I need you to help me escape.''


End file.
